


Always Yes

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Corsetry, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The cherry on top is the corset wrapped enticingly around Bucky’s middle, the laces pulled tight, making his already thin waist even thinner and giving him the illusion of curves that he doesn’t have.





	Always Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/gifts).

> Inspired by this lovely art: https://twitter.com/Witchylurker/status/1144385156930605057

The words of greeting die on Steve’s tongue, his throat clicking as he swallows, the bags falling unnoticed from this fingers. Closing and locking the door behind him, his eyes rank hungrily over the sight in front of him. Bucky kneels, his back to Steve, giving him an amazing view of the red, lace panties that accentuate Bucky’s perfect ass, just begging to be squeezed. 

But the cherry on top is the corset wrapped enticingly around Bucky’s middle, the laces pulled tight, making his already thin waist even thinner and giving him the illusion of curves that he doesn’t have. Walking around him, Steve cups Bucky’s chin, his thumb tracing over Bucky’s red lips, moaning as he opens up, teasingly nipping at the digit before he sucks it in. 

The smile that Bucky gives Steve when he pulls back with a pop is endearingly shy. “Do you like it? I’ve wanted to try for a while, but I wasn’t sure if…” He trails off, glancing away as his cheeks go red. 

Steve falls to his knees before Bucky and presses a kiss to his lips, giving his ass a squeeze for good measure, laughing softly as Bucky moans against his mouth. “I love it. You gonna be my best girl, Bucky?” 

Bucky groans again, his hips suddenly bucking, and Steve grins as he realizes what’s happening, reaching between them and rubbing Bucky’s little cock which is currently twitching in his panties. He ruts against Steve’s hand, biting his lip, and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing.

Steve can’t help but lean forward for another kiss. “Want you to ride me like this.”

Bucky’s suddenly on his feet, tugging Steve up as well and towards the bedroom. In no time at all, Bucky has Steve exactly where he wants to be. Steve’s entranced by the sight before him, can’t stop touching him, sliding his hands up and down Bucky’s corseted sides, marveling at the thinness of Bucky’s waists and at the wonders of modern make-up, Bucky’s lips still an enticing red. 

Steve groans as Bucky riding him slowly, his little cock standing proud between his thighs. Reaching up, Steve urges Bucky down on top of him, needing to kiss him, to taste him, to feel him closer. Bucky’s movements get more and more frantic before Bucky cries out, pulling his mouth away as his hips rock frantically. Steve groans, following him in orgasm, holding him tight as they fall apart together. 

Afterwards when Bucky’s laying boneless and content on Steve’s chest, all but purring as Steve runs fingers through Bucky’s hair, Steve says, “Never seen anything more beautiful than you, Bucky.”

Bucky’s smile is radiant when raises his head. “Bet you say that too all the girls.”

“Only the ones who matter.” 

Bucky laughs, and reluctantly climbs to his feet. “I need a shower, want to join me?”

Steve takes a moment to admire the view as Bucky walks away before he rises to follow. Yes, the answer is always yes.


End file.
